


Good Things Do Happen

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix it, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, dometic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Dean saves Cas from the empty and they get to live their lives together.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Good Things Do Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fix it for the end of the show. Enjoy :)

It took a lot to figure out how to get into the empty, and it was no easy feat. They spent over a year tirelessly trying to find a solution, looking for tears in the fabric of the universe that could be manipulated into opening with a complicated spell and a dangerous sacrifice. 

Now, Sam and Dean were standing in the middle of a field, a large bowl between them that was filled with items that had not been easy to procure. 

“You ready for this?” Sam asked. 

Dean nodded. “Let’s do it.” 

Sam began to chant in Latin and Dean drew a blade across his arm, gritting his teeth at the bite of the knife as blood to sprang from his veins. 

After every third line, he deepened the cut, allowing more blood to drip into the bowl as Sam kept chanting. The time slipped by, Sam’s chants grew shorter and eventually something began to flicker life behind them. 

Dean could feel the blood loss pulling at him now and he nodded to Sam as he wrapped an old rag around his bleeding arm. 

“You’re up,” Dean said. 

Sam quickly pulled his own knife from his pocket and dragged the blade across his arm, blood pearling in its wake. “Alright, I can’t keep this gate open for that long, you better be back before I bleed out.” 

“I won’t be long,” Dean promised. 

“You’ve got the beacon?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded and pulled the beacon from where it had been hanging from around his neck. It was a hunk of metal that had been buried in an Egyptian catacomb with a long dead pharaoh, and it was said to lead you to what you desired most. 

“See you soon, Sammy,” Dean said as he turned towards the open portal. 

“Get him back.” 

“I plan to.” 

Without another word, Dean pushed his way through the portal, the beacon clasped tightly in his fist. Walking through the beam of light felt a lot like walking straight into a freezer, but he pushed through and eventually he was standing in a vast black space. 

The empty. 

There was nothing but darkness on every side and Dean uncurled his fist and let the beacon touch the air. 

Nothing happened and Dean cursed. 

“Come on, come on,” he muttered.

It took another minute or so but soon it started to glow, a bright white light that reminded Dean of angel grace. 

“Awesome,” Dean said as he began to walk. 

The light dimmed at his first step and he quickly changed his course and let it guide him through the empty. Dean didn’t know how long he’d been walking but finally the beacon light grew so bright that Dean was certain Cas was near. 

“Cas?” Dean called out, spinning in circles to try and catch a glimpse of Cas. A whimper sounded near his feet to his left and his eyes snapped to the ground.

There, crumpled on the floor, was Cas. He was twitching in his sleep and letting out soft cries of pain. 

“I won’t hurt Dean,” Cas mumbled. “I won’t hurt Dean.” 

Dean’s heart clenched in his chest at his name falling from Cas’ lips and he dropped to the ground beside Cas. “Cas!” he shouted as he shook his shoulders. “Cas, wake up!” Cas only groaned again so Dean shook him harder. “Cas come on man, please.” Suddenly, Cas’ eyes snapped open and he scrambled backwards, startled. “Cas, calm down, it’s me.” 

“Dean?” 

Dean grinned. “Yeah.” 

“What’re you… how are you…?” 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m getting you out of here.” Dean reached out a hand towards Cas and then pulled it away, suddenly sheepish. “That is if you want to come back with me.” 

“Dean I do, but...” Cas trailed off. “I can’t just leave, the empty will-”

“Yeah, I’ve got that covered. There’s a way to leave, but you have to… give up your grace.” 

Cas blinked at Dean in surprise. “What?” 

Dean nodded. “I know it’s not ideal, but you’ll never have to come back here, so what do you say?” Dean held his hand back out and Cas took it, letting Dean pull him to his feet. 

“I think that sounds wonderful,” Cas replied. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Dean pulled an angel blade from his jacket and held it out to Cas, “do you want to or should I?” 

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s wrist and nodded at him. “I trust you.” 

Dean swallowed thickly and then reached up to cup Cas’ face, gently tilting his head so he could access his neck. With a careful movement, he drew the blade across his skin and white light poured from the cut. Dean pulled out the small flask he’d brought with him and let the grace seep into its confines before he pocketed it and then extended his hand to Cas. 

“Come on, Sam’s waiting for us.” 

Dean could see the faint light of the portal in the distance, and he and Cas set off towards it at a run. A scream sounded behind them but neither of them spared the empty a second glance as they burst through the portal, nearly stumbling into Sam. Sam stepped away from the bowl, his arm leaking with red and Dean let go of Cas’ hand to rush to his side, helping to wrap his arm up. 

When Sam was taken care of he turned to Cas. “It’s good to see you.” 

“And you,” Cas replied.

“So it worked then?” Sam asked. 

Dean nodded as he let his hand fall back into Cas’. “Yes.” 

Sam looked between them but said nothing as he began to gather everything up. Dean gave Cas’ hand a reassuring squeeze and then they headed back to the Impala. Sam also didn’t say a word when Cas slid into the passenger's seat, subjecting Sam to the backseat, he just smiled knowingly and Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Back at the bunker, Sam disappeared off to his room and Dean was left with Cas and a very excited Miracle. 

“Who’s this?” Cas asked as he crouched down to pet the dog. 

“That’s Miracle,” Dean replied. 

“He’s very friendly,” Cas commented through a smile as Miracle licked at his face.

Dean chuckled in agreement and reached down to scratch him behind the ear. “Yes, he is. He’s also probably hungry. Are you hungry, boy?” Miracle wagged his tail and Dean waved a hand at him. “Well come on then.” He started down the hall but paused when he realized Cas wasn’t following. “You too.” 

Cas came to join Dean and Dean grinned at him before leading them off to his room where he filled Miracle’s food dish and then collapsed on his bed. Cas didn’t move from where he stood in the doorway and Dean sighed and patted the bed beside him.

“Have a seat, Cas, and shut the door.”

Cas came over to him slowly and when he sat down there was a gap between them. “Dean,” Cas began.

“No, Cas, let me speak okay? You did all the talking… last time. It’s my turn.” Cas nodded slowly and Dean slid closer to Cas, closing the distance between them and reaching out to take one of Cas’ hands in his. “First things first, I love you too.” 

Cas’ eyes snapped to his, pupils blown wide. “You do?”

“Of course I do, did you really think I didn’t?” 

Cas shrugged. “I didn’t know what to think.” 

“You didn’t exactly give me a chance to reply, you laid all that… stuff, on me, and I couldn’t catch up, it all happened so fast. But what you said… I’m not-I’m not a good person, Cas.” 

“That is not true,” Cas said as his hand came up to Dean’s face, gently turning Dean towards him. “You are the best person I know, with the kindest heart, and the truest intentions.”

Dean blushed and lowered his gaze, focusing instead on their joined hands. “I don’t deserve you,” he muttered. 

“That’s quite the opposite,” Cas said as he shifted on the bed to face Dean. “I want to be with you Dean, if that’s what you want too.” 

Dean dragged his eyes to meet Cas’ again, hope blooming in his chest. “I do.” 

Cas smiled and then Dean was leaning forward, finally allowing their lips to connect. It was soft at first, but it deepened quickly until it was just tongues fighting for dominance as heated breaths were drawn in between kisses. 

Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily with a glow to their eyes and grins on their spit-slick lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Dean said against Cas’ mouth.

“Me too,” Cas agreed. 

“I’m never letting you go again,” Dean said as they fell back onto his bed, hands entangled. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

***Six Years Later***

“We’ll be late, Dean, hurry up!” 

Cas’ shout reached Dean from where he was in their bedroom in the middle of putting on his shoe. “I’m _coming_ !” he shouted back. He finished tying his shoelace and then grabbed his jacket before he went down the stairs to find Cas waiting impatiently at the door, their four year old daughter, Grace, on his hip. “What’s the rush, babe? Sam’s not going to have an aneurysm if we’re _two minutes_ late.”

Cas rolled his eyes as Dean pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I know, sorry, I just like to be timely.” 

“I know you do, doesn’t he Gracie?” Dean replied through a chuckle as he reached around Cas to open the door. 

Grace smiled up at Dean and giggled. “Yes he does.”

Dean grinned and held out his fist for Grace to bump with hers. “That’s right.” 

Cas snorted as he brushed past Dean to get outside, leaving Dean to lock up the house. Much to Dean’s chagrin, Cas had insisted that they buy a ‘more practical car’ with safety features (and Dean couldn’t exactly argue because the last thing he wanted was Grace to go flying from her seat if he had to stop fast) so that was the car they piled into now. 

Cas buckled Grace into her car seat and then Dean started the car and backed out of the driveway. 

Sam’s house wasn’t too far, it was about a twenty minute drive. They’d thought about getting houses across the street from each other, but then they decided that they wanted to be able to live their separate lives with occasional visits. 

The drive passed quickly and when they got out of the car Dean grabbed Grace from the backseat and followed Cas to the door. 

“They’re here!” Eileen called as she opened the door. 

“Hello,” Cas said as Eileen pulled him into a hug. 

“Hey,” Dean greeted her as she gave him and Grace the same treatment.

“Dean,” Sam said as he rounded the corner, “Cas, glad you made it.” 

“Yeah, it was a bit hard to find the place, sorry we took so long.” 

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes before pulling Dean into a side hug and planting a kiss on Grace’s head, which caused her to giggle. 

“Where’s the birthday boy?” Dean asked.

“In the other room,” Sam replied. 

Dean handed Grace off to Sam and found his way into the living room where Sam’s son, Bobby, was playing. “Hey kiddo!” Dean exclaimed as he came into the room. 

“Uncle Dean!” Bobby shouted as he pushed himself to his stubby feet and stumbled towards him. 

Dean met him halfway and scooped him up into his arms. “Happy birthday squirt.” 

Bobby giggled and grinned at Dean. “I’m _five_ ,” he said. 

“I know, you’re getting so big!” 

Dean set Bobby back down and looked over at Cas who had appeared in the doorway, two beers in hand. “Hi uncle Cas!” Bobby said. 

“Hello there,” Cas smiled. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you,” Bobby replied with a grin. 

“Sam says Jody and everyone else is in the backyard, what do you say we join them?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded and ruffled Bobby’s hair. “We’ll see you out there kiddo.” 

Dean took the beer Cas offered him and then wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and together they headed outside. 

Jody and Donna hugged them tightly and Claire and Kaia waved from where they were sitting by the fire pit and Patience and Alex were talking in a set of lawn chairs.

“Looks like the parties finally arrived,” Donna joked. 

“You know it,” Dean said with a wink. Donna chuckled and turned away to resume her conversation with Jody. “Hey, Cas?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, Dean?”

“What happened to our daughter?” 

“Sam’s got her,” Cas replied. 

“And I’m about to return her to you,” Sam said as he came up behind them with Eileen and Bobby in tow. Sam handed Grace off to Cas and then clapped Dean on the shoulder. “What do you say to manning the grill?” 

“I’d love to,” Dean replied. Dean followed Sam over to the grill and quickly got to work flipping burgers.

The yard was filled with laughter and quiet conversations. Cas had gone over to sit with Claire, who was now playing with Grace, and Dean grinned at the sight. 

“So you and Cas have been good?” Sam asked.

“We’ve been great,” Dean replied. “You and Eileen?”

“Wonderful.”

“Bobby’s not too much trouble is he?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

“Not any more than he’s worth.” 

“Well Grace would give him a run for his money. She’s got Cas wrapped around her little finger, he’ll do anything she asks.”

“She’s got you wrapped up just as tightly,” Sam replied.

“Shut up,” Dean grunted, but he was smiling. 

Once the burgers were cooked and served up, they all sat down at the long table Sam had set up and ate until they couldn’t eat anymore, and then it was gift time. Bobby tore into present after present, setting aside different toys and coloring books. 

When the kid had finished with his gifts, Eileen brought out the cake and they sang a rendition of _happy birthday to you_ , which had Bobby grinning so wide that Dean’s heart melted just a little bit. 

As Dean took his first bite of cake, he looked around at everyone seated at the table, his gaze coming to land on Cas last of all. Cas smiled at him and Dean leaned in to kiss him. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said when they pulled apart, frosting coating both their lips. “You were right.” 

“About what?” Cas asked as he helped Grace with her cake. 

“Good things do happen.”


End file.
